fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
SW04
A Performer's Identitiy (パフォーマーのイデンティティー) is the fourth episode of Stellar Wind. Plot *SW04/Transcript With the class selection having ended, Moeka's best friend finally arrives at Three Skies! She is given a chance to join the school despite missing the school year's beginning and the entrance auditions, but becomes a member of Akagumi and not Kigumi, like her best friend. As the entertainment business is completly new to Nagisa, her senior Yuka tries to give her best to make Nagisa love her house too. Summary Intro by Yuka. Being called into the headmistress' office, Yuka stands in the office before school starts. Amarie greets her and apologizes for the inconvinces, but Yuka doesn't mind. She asks her if the new Akagumi students started their lessons and get along, and Yuka replies that everything is perfect, from what she knows at least. The door opens, and Shimada Yumiko enters the room, apologizing for being late. Amarie greets her as well and invites the two to sit down. She explains why she called them into the office; Shimada-sensei is already aware of the situation, but Yuka isn't. One of the first year students had broken her leg shortly before the beginning of the year and couldn't attend school until now. She will arrive in the afternoon in Tokyo. Yuka asks about the class selection, but Shimada-sensei explains her that the girl was immediatly sorted into Akagumi; after talking to her, of course. Yuka is slightly surprised, but Shimada-sensei simply tells her to wait and see. Amarie explains that Shimada-sensei will pick her up at the airport, and she'd like Yuka as representantive of Akagumi and her senior take care of her in her first days, as well as introduce her to the school and the students. Yuka agrees. The opening plays. Nagisa leaves Tokyo's airport alone, pulling her suitcase with her. She is amazed by the metropolis and smiles, happy that she finally is in Tokyo. She notes that a teacher of her school will pick her up and looks around, hoping to find her. However, she is approached by a girl wearing a hat and sunglasses. Nagisa is surprised by her and jumps in surprise. The girl asks her if she is Mizushima Nagisa, and Nagisa replies that that'd be her. The girl asks her to come with her; she notes that she's from "the school". Hesitating, Nagisa follows her in a less crowded area. The girl apologizes and takes the sunglasses and the hat away, revealing herself as Minami Yuka. She explains that the last time, she went outside without disguise, it ended in a handshake meeting on the street. Nagisa, however, is amazed as she recognized Yuka as celebrity. Yuka introduces herself once again; this time properly and as student of Three Skies. Nagisa introduces herself, and realizes that Yuka is likely picking her up. Yuka agrees, and adds that she'll show her around. She adds that Shimada-sensei is looking for a place to park the car and invites Nagisa to come with her while putting on the hat and glasses. In the car, Shimada-sensei greets Nagisa and introduces herself as Akagumi's house leader. She confirms that Nagisa knows that she'll join Akagumi, and Nagisa knows it. Shimada-sensei asks her for her health, and Nagisa gratefully replies that's she is fine now. Once they reach the school, Shimada-sensei excurses herself as she has some lessons to hold. Yuka asks Nagisa to follow her to the dorms. On the way, she introduces the buildings of the school to Nagisa and tells her about Shimada-sensei who used to be a famous opera singer. Nagisa is amazed. Yuka is already informed about Nagisa's room; she leads Nagisa to the room and tells her where she can be found. When they are about to enter Nagisa's room, the door suddenly opens and Moeka storms out; hugging Nagisa in the process. Nagisa is not completly prepared and crashes through the door of the room of the opposite site of the coridoor. Miko is obviously surprised by the sudden visitors. Demanding to know what this "attack" was supposed to be, Yuka is slightly annoyed by Moeka's behavior. However, the two friends do not notice their senior. They are way to happy to see eachother again. After lots of welcoming, hello-ing, asking how the other is and hugs, Yuka understands that they know each other. Moeka explains that Nagisa is her best friend ever since she can think. Glad to know that Nagisa already knows someone, Yuka apologizes to Miko in Moeka and Nagisa's place. Miko tells her senior that she was just surprised, but asks who Nagisa is. Nagisa turns around and apoligzes as well. She introduces herself and explains her situation. Yuka tells her that Miko is a promising Akagumi member and adds that she is sure that Miko can help her if she needs helps. Moeka sighs obvious, gaining her friend's attention. Nagisa is about to ask, but Moeka just comments that she'll tell later. The two girls go to their room, and Yuka proposes to continue the room tour. Moeka asks if she can join, but remembers that she'll have lessons later on. Putting her suitcase into the room, the two girls depart. Yuka leads Nagisa through the school, and they end in the library. Lillith greets the girls friendly and asks if Nagisa is the student, she heard about. Yuka nods and introduces Lillith to Nagisa who then introduces herself shortly as well. Lillith tells Nagisa that she saw her entrance exam performance, and that she thinks that the Blue Sky Uniform'd fit her best. Yuka asks Lillith to show Nagisa the collection of school performance dresses, and the girls quickly agree that she'll take the Blue Sky Uniform. Once they finished the show through the school, Yuka shows Nagisa the way back to the dorms and they decide to meet in the next day's morning, so Yuka can show Nagisa her classes. Nagisa thanks Yuka for her guidiance. Eyecatch Yuka / Nagisa. Moeka has convinced Chihaya to join them for supper in the dorm cafeteria. She introduces Chihaya to Nagisa and vice-versa before they start eating. Chihaya eagerly listens to Nagisa who tells about her hobby at home; swimming and life saving. She adds that she once took singing lessons, but stopped in order to have more time to swim. Moeka tells Chihaya that Nagisa, on whom she is very proud, has a great stamina. Nagisa is also curious about Chihaya who tells about her parents. Her mother is a patissiere and her father's work as astronomer. She also mentions a sister who is almost never home due to her work. Moeka greedy comments that she is quite boring; something that both Nagisa and Chihaya don't agree with. They believe that Moeka is funny and has a great idol knowledge. After saying bye to Chihaya who doesn't live in the dorms, Nagisa and Moeka go back to their room. Moeka helps Nagisa to unpack her belongings while they happily chat about the recent events and weeks at the school. Nagisa is slightly sad that she won't be able to have lessons with Moeka, but when Moeka asks her about it, she says that it's not a problem. Nagisa is simply happy that she is able to support Moeka with her dream, revealing that she never intended to become a performer by herself. In the next morning, Nagisa meets Yuka in front of the dorms, after waiting for her senior. Yuka leads her to the homeroom rooms, explaining that the time, the girls have homeroom, differs. First year students have homeroom in the early morning. There are three classes per grade, and they are sorted by house. Yuka knocks at the door of the class and is asked to come in by Shimada-sensei. Yuka shortly greets the teacher and the class that's amazed by the celebrity's appearance, and Nagisa enters the room. Yuka excurses herself and leaves. Shimada-sensei introduces Nagisa to the class of whom she only recognizes Miko. While the class is starting, Yuka checks her schedule on her phone. She is surprised to find that she doesn't have anything scheduled and decides to go to her room in the dorms to finish some work. On the way, several students politly greet her, and she greets them back. In her room, Yuka starts working on her homework. Later on, after she finished, she still sits at her desk but now pulls out her phone again. She thinks for a moment, before deciding to prepare for the upcoming Sun Live. While she knows that this isn't the closest event, she believes that this year will be even more diffecult; new performer have grown into blossoms and will become her rivals, she speaks. Looking through her dresses, she looks at the dresses of the current collection of her favorite brand, Melodic Day. She also skips through her music player and quickly decides on a song and coord. She smiles over her choice; Kimi Dake no Style and the Rose Queen Dress. She rises, and is about to leave, but someone knocks at the door; it's a student who wants to ask her for help. Yuka agrees to help. Later on, Yuka is about to pick up Nagisa to lead her to the idol lessons. She shows her the way to the lesson rooms where many of the first year girls ask her to show something of her dancing skills. Nagisa, who doesn't know a lot about idols, is slightly surprised, but luckily, Miko - in a slightly arrogant voice - explains that Yuka has been dancing ballet ever since she could walk, and Yuka agrees. She, however, reminds the girls of the importance of their practise that she doesn't want to interrupt. Upon seeing the sad faces of the first year girls, she decides to might do it later. She explains to Nagisa that often, older students help the younger students if they've got time as the school currently has too few dance instructors, and the house leader believes that teaching others is a great way of training. After a first dance lesson that is lead by Yuka, Nagisa meets Shimada-sensei again. Yuka has to leave for her own training now, but Nagisa joins the singing lesson lead by Shimada-sensei. After warming up, Shimada-sensei asks Nagisa to solo a song, Shooting☆Star, to judge her abilities again. Nagisa sings, and the girls are surprised by her beautiful voice. Nagisa is flustered, and Shimada-sensei notes that she had been trained before. Nagisa tells her about her lessons, before the lesson continues. Afterwards, Miko compliments Nagisa for her performance, but she is obvious jealous. The other girls are curious about Nagisa as well and want to know more about her. Nagisa gladly tells hem about herself. Yuka arrives at the same moment, and smiles when she notes Nagisa and the girls. Shimada-sensei greets Yuka as well, and now, the students notice their senior as well. They, once again, beg Yuka to perform for them. Shimada-sensei thinks that it'd be a great motivation for the girls, and a good training for Yuka, and thus decides it. The first year Akagumi members, their teacher and Yuka move to the auditorium. Yuka invites Nagisa to join her backstage, so she can see the area as well. Yuka introduces her to the crystal panel. Only performer's with a Heart Crystal can use it. Nagisa knows about that. She disappears to the audience realm, as Yuka changes. She performs Kimi Dake no Style in her school coord. After the performance, Nagisa is stunned by her senior's performance. The other girls are facinated as well. Nagisa smiles a bit. Miko asks her what she thought about it, and Nagisa replies that she was indeed beautiful. She says that she is happy that Moeka convinced her to enroll for the school. Later on, Moeka and Chihaya meet up with Nagisa. She tells them of the concert, and the two girls are obviously jealous about the Akagumi girl's chance to see their senior. The ending plays. Characters This list only includes the characters whose names are known. Listed in order of appearance. * Minami Yuka * Sorajima Amarie * Shimada Yumiko * Mizushima Nagisa * Natsuno Moeka * Kawai Miko * Fukurou Chihaya Trivia * The intro is spoken by Yuka. * Nagisa debuts. * Kimi Dake no Style debuts as insert song. * Third Sky (Star version), Blue Sky Uniform and the Turquoise Sky Uniform debut. * The Romance Outfit (Nagisa) and the Rock Outfit (Yuka) debut as casual clothes. * All Melodic Day coords of the Floral Lady Collection make a cameo appearance. Category:Episodes Category:Stellar Wind Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind Episodes